Heretofore, in medical plastic containers, various containers having a plurality of chambers have been studied so as to enable them to contain separately two or more kinds of medicines, e.g., amino acid solution and sugar electrolyte solution, antibiotic and liquid for dissolving the same, etc., to mix them aseptically on use. Examples thereof include a container wherein an easy peelable seal part is formed between two chambers using a resin mixture of polyethylene and polypropylene (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2-4671).
However, since heat resistance has not been sufficiently taken into consideration in the above container, sealing strength and drop-shock resistance are deteriorated by sterilization under high-temperature conditions such as high-pressure steam sterilization, hot-water sterilization, etc. Furthermore, deformation occurs and transparency and flexibility are deteriorated. Particularly, when the temperature condition of the sterilization is set at a severe condition, i.e. not less than 120.degree. C., not only is strength drastically reduced but also serious failures such as deterioration of the easy peelable seal part occurs.
On the other hand, there has been proposed a medical bag having a three-layer structure wherein a resin composition composed of a radical-polymerized low-density polyethylene having a density of not more than 0.930 g/cm.sup.3 and a high-density polyethylene having a density of not less than 0.945 g/cm.sup.3 is used for inner and outer layers, respectively, and a resin composition composed of a linear low-density polyethylene having a density of not more than 0.920 g/cm.sup.3 and a high-density polyethylene having a density of not less than 0.945 g/cm.sup.3 are used as an intermediate layer (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 4-266759) in order to improve heat resistance.
However, the above container does not have satisfactory heat resistance, and it has not been taken into consideration to provide an easy peelable seal part; therefore, it can not be used for a container having a plurality of chambers.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a multi-layer film having heat resistance high enough to endure the high-temperature sterilization as described above, wherein an easy peelable seal part causes no weld by a sterilization treatment when it is used for a container having a plurality of chambers, and a container molded using the film.
It is an another object of the present invention to provide a multi-layer film having excellent strength, flexibility and transparency, and a container molded using the film.